The ultraviolet absorption spectrum of liquid ethylene was reinvestigated in an attempt to experimentally locate the origin of the pi yields pi* transition. 4 diffuse bands were observed whose transition energies appear to correspond with those extrapolated from bands observed at higher energy. The new experimental data supports the extrapolated position of the band origin. The ultraviolet absorption spectra of (SiH3)2S,(Si(CH3)3)2S and (GeH3)2S were measured and those of (Si(CH3)3)2O and (C(CH3)2)S were remeasured to (a) aid in the analysis of the spectrum of (CH3)2S and (b) investigate the nature of the Si-S bond. The new data suggests that one assignment in the old analysis of (CH3)2S is incorrect. The ultraviolet absorption spectra of trans-CHF equals CHF and t-CDF equals CDF were measured and analyzed. The old assignment of the spectrum of t-CHF equals CHF is shown to contain inaccuracies. The first Rydberg transition leading to the second ionization potential of t-CHF equals CHF is observed. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: McDiarmid, R.: Assignments in the electronic spectrum of UF6. J. Chem. Phys., 65: 168-173, 1976.